Advertencia ajena
by KundaliniLoto
Summary: Algo lo detuvo en el momento que extendía la pluma para sumergirla en el tinte. Un pequeño libro de colores opacos, demasiado lóbregos para su gusto, asomaba despreocupadamente entre los pergaminos. En ocasiones es preferible permanecer en la ignorancia reflexionó luego. Desgraciadamente, había cometido el error de caer ante la instintiva curiosidad. One-shot
Acá va otro one-shot. No estoy segura si atribuirle el término _byaruki_ , la verdad es que hay más guiños con otros personajes. Quise dejarlo imparcial, así que, si notan una relación más Rukia/Nii-sama celoso, bueno... se los acepto no quise explotar mucho romance.

La idea surgió cuando estaba leyendo "666 La casa endemoniada" de Jay Anson (muy buen libro, se los recomiendo). Recordé que en los principios Rukia solía leer mangas de terror, así que pensé...¿Qué pasaría si lo encontrara la persona equivocada?

No es un total Pov Byakuya, inserte un omnisciente en varias partes, principalmente en las que se enfocaban en los espacios o en situaciones particulares.

Disclaimer: Los derechos le pertenecen al gran Kubo-sama.

* * *

Las tumultosas nubes que se aculumaban en el firmamento delataban una feroz precipitación. El viento parecía ensañado con los débiles árboles que habitaban el jardín, desquiciando a las delgadas ramas que se agitaban con desesperación, como si estuvieran perdidas, o suplicando por un resguardo. Rasguñaban perniciosamente las paredes de su oficina provocando a su emblemática concentración. Byakuya ignoró los revoltosos sonidos de la quejumbrosa vegetación sumergiéndose en la pila de archivos que formaba parte de su monótona rutina. Con trazos veloces y precisos ejecutaba su labor como capitán, impartiendo quejas a sus subordinados o disculpándose por los deslices que cometían los mismos. La taza de té que le había sido servida permanecía intacta. Era tal la cantidad de documentos que debía inspeccionar, que fue incapaz de dar un mísero sorbo.

A medida que el discreto sol envuelto por las oscuras nubes descendía al horizonte, la pila se desvanecía lentamente, y los primeros chubascos predichos, hacían su presencia. Algo lo detuvo en el momento que extendía la pluma para sumergirla en el tinte. Un pequeño libro de colores opacos, demasiado lóbregos para su gusto, asomaba despreocupadamente entre los pergaminos. Lo tomó para contemplarlo en mayor detalle, preguntándose, cómo es que había llegado a infiltrarse algo así entre los documentos que tan sistemáticamente organizaba día a día.

El título que profesaba era sumamente extraño, no parecía pertenecer a un idioma que él conociera, simulaba ser un juego de palabras.

 _"¿Cómo llegó ahí?",_ se preguntó a si mismo. Por más que buscara entre sus memorias no lograba recordar el haber tomado algo como eso.

Lo que notó por el pequeño parafraseo de la contratapa y los extraños dibujos que lo adornaban, fue su gran similitud a los libros con los que solía descubrir a su teniente, quien los leía a hurtadillas escapando de sus responsabilidades. No recordaba sus nombres, inconscientemente había eliminado de su mente cualquier palabra que lo conectara con ese tipo de material. Nunca llegó a comprender el fanatismo que demostraban sus conocidos a ese tipo de lectura. No le encontraba un fin, ¿Qué clase de aprendizaje lograrían adquirir de un objeto de tal calibre?

Claramente ninguno.

Con desinterés lo abandonó junto a su pocillo de té, que ya se encontraba frío.

Las agujas del reloj siguieron con su dictado camino. La tormenta parecía embravecida. El estremecedor aullido del viento ingresó a través de las rendijas de los diminutos ventanales rectangulares, trayendo consigo la helada humedad del exterior.

Un último trazo dio por finalizado su labor, posicionó los archivos en la esquina del escritorio y se acercó a los ventanales semiabiertos. Contempló con su habitual calma las siluetas de las gotas que se deslizaban por los _shojis,_ recibiendo consigo el frío saludo de la tormenta. Las penumbras de la habitación y el suave iluminar del farol del cuarto, atestiguaban la cercanía de la noche. Ya era demasiado tarde como para permanecer por más tiempo allí, tomaría sus pinceles e iría al decimotercer escuadrón en busca de Rukia, quien seguramente, ya estaría esperándolo con impaciencia.

Debía tener una extensa charla con Ukitake, el gentil hombre resultó ser un desalmado. Obligar a su hermana a permanecer prolongadas jornadas en esa pocilga que tenían de oficina, era totalmente desahuciante. Tomaría cartas en el asunto, ese nivel de exigencias estaba empeorando el comportamiento de Rukia, llevándola a esquivar sus responsabilidades como doncella de alta clase. Había llegado a tal punto de saltarse las cortesías. Lo miraba con gesto cansino y luego murmuraba un desaborido " _hai_ ", para acabar marchándose sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta. Era totalmente inaceptable.

Guardó con excelso cuidado los tintes, dejando a un lado lo que sería organizado más tarde por los encargados de su despacho-los pobres integrantes del cuarto escuadrón. En el momento que deslizó su vista en el escritorio, se percató de la presencia de aquel insípido libro. Debería devolverlo a su dueño, era lo correcto. Byakuya Kuchiki siempre fue ejemplo de una disciplinada cortesía. Lamentablemente con sus exigencias laborales le era imposible cumplir con tal dictamen, lo enviaría con Renji al departamento de objetos perdidos. Sabía de antemano que las cosas que acababan allí jamás retornaban a sus dueños, pero no necesitaba disturbios en su estructurada rutina.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos no pudo evitar observarlo nuevamente. El desinterés que presentó en un inicio se había desvanecido. Decidió darle un pequeño vistazo, no perdería mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que Rukia lo esperaría.

En el dorso del tomo alcanzó a avizorar una diminuta inscripción hecha en un rojo llamativo: _"Prohibida su distribución a menores de 18 años"._ Las comisuras de sus labios estuvieron a punto de curvarse. Pero se contuvo.

Los humanos y sus cortas existencias…que lleguen a impartir esa clase de limitaciones siendo conscientes del poco tiempo que permanecerían en la tierra le parecía un sinsentido. Por lo tanto, si tenía en cuenta esa advertencia, sus más de doscientos años le otorgaban un permiso especial.

Dio vuelta unas cuantas de las finas y blancuzcas hojas. Estaban compuestas por variedad de dibujos, realizados con algo similar a sus tintes. Circunferencias de diferentes formatos con pequeñas protuberancias puntiagudas se desplegaban en cada página. Parecían contener el texto de la historia en su interior, dedujo que debían ser diálogos, similares a las composiciones de las clásicas obras de teatro que acostumbraba a leerle Ginrei en su niñez.

Claramente ese parecido que percibió era nimio, las grandes obras con las que creció toda su vida, eran eminencias de la perfección literaria, no podía concebir siquiera la idea de mezclar la majestuosidad con la ordinariez de ese…¿Cómo lo llamaban? No podía recordarlo por más que intentase, inconscientemente parecía haber eliminado ese detalle de su mente.

Se implantó como objetivo lograr dilucidar qué era lo que encontraban de apasionante en esa clase de literatura. Intentaría no ser prejuicioso, aunque peque de ello con regularidad. Posicionándose en el _makiba_ emprendió la contemplación de imágenes. Aún se mantenía reacio a otorgarle el nombre de lectura.

Era diferente, dramáticamente abrumador.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. El pletórico silencio era tímidamente interrumpido por las ráfagas de lluvia que repiqueteaban suavemente el tejado. La presión que ejercían sus manos en el libro se incrementaba cada vez que volteaba las páginas. Sus ojos se ensancharon desmesuradamente, y su boca se abrió en un gesto de consternación.

—¿Qué es esto?—susurró con voz enronquecida.

Estaba espantado. No, ni siquiera esa insignificante palabra se acercaba a lo que sufría en esos momentos.

Extremidades desmembradas vertían sangre en cada escena. Ojos expulsados violentamente de sus cuencas, rostros desfigurados en truculentas expresiones; cadavéricos dedos sin dueño arrastrándose con destreza arácnida; agonizantes alaridos de ultratumba que se escapaban de los márgenes; y seres que sólo pertenecían a los niveles más profundos del infierno convulsionaban violentamente. La violencia, era extremadamente explícita.

Su boca se mantuvo abierta durante minutos, al observar con un sobrecogimiento atroz, el despiadado homicidio de una familia humana, a manos de un demonio con deformados tentáculos mohosos.

No. No lo comprendía en absoluto. "Definitivamente la altísima Cámara de los cuarenta y seis prohibiría la mera mención de su título"

Era más inquietante que los modales del capitán de la undécima división. Ni siquiera un desequilibrado como Kurotsuchi Mayuri disfrutaría de algo así. ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio compondría tal aberración?!

Era increíble que los humanos llegaran a formular tales atrocidades en sus mentes. Eran seres simples, almas de la tierra. Nunca fueron capaces de observar más allá de lo que permite su reducida percepción, su mundo era un cristal puro en comparación al suyo. ¿Es posible que aún así sean seres tan retorcidos?

Ni siquiera habían contemplado las sanguinarias guerras, o las estremecedoras criaturas con las que debió combatir como capitán. No quería ni pensar en la idea de lo que serían capaces de componer con solo un tercio de sus vivencias.

Estaba alarmado. Rukia mantenía vínculos con esas criaturas, en especial, con ese desapacible sujeto que no respetaba su rango. _Kurosaki Ichigo_ , susurró con un resquemor palpable. El simple hecho de pensar que aquel insurgente chiquillo la arrastraría a ese decadente mundo, lo inundaba en ira. Haría lo que sea por evitarlo, aún si eso significara custodiarla él mismo en persona.

Un titilante destello se manifestó en el espacio, luego de unas milésimas de segundos el estruendoso trueno que sobrevino retumbó en cada rincón. El viento irrumpió en la calidez, arrastrando en un helado remolino las hojas del jardín. Habían abierto el _fusuma_ de su oficina. Con marcada pesadez dirigió su vista a la persona que había entrado sin pedir ningún permiso, mojando descuidadamente todas sus pertenencias.

Era Rukia. Sus labios reflejaban una sonrisa, que no pudo concretarse. Parecía totalmente absorta, casi petrificada. Las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus párpados humedecían sus largas pestañas, mientras que su _kimono_ permanecía aun chorreante por la reciente exposición a la tormenta.

El leve rubor que reflejaban sus pálidas mejillas, y su aspecto desaliñado le profería un aura angelical; pero él no hizo más que eludirla.

—Debiste haber esperado en tu escuadrón, estás empapada—La reprendió Byakuya volviendo rápidamente su vista a los archivos mojados.

¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan insensata como para adentrarse en la tormenta y no esperar tan solo unos minutos en la oficina?

No recibió respuesta de su parte, parecía estar hablando a la mismísima nada. Se preguntó qué le sucedía, ni siquiera había fijado su vista en él. Sus iris estaban dilatadas. El profundo turquesa de sus ojos parecía inmiscuido en una metamorfosis al índigo. El color de sus ojos siempre había sido inconsistente, mutaba constantemente volviéndolos enigmas irresolubles. Por lo que llegó a notar no eran los únicos que sufrían tal transformación, su rostro habían adquirido un tono visiblemente insano.

—¿Rukia, te encuentras bien?—insistió en busca de respuestas.

Algo pareció acomodar los engranajes del atareado cerebro de la _shinigami_. Abrió los ojos con espasmo y reaccionó atropelladamente, como si la hubiesen despertado en medio de una batalla. Con la rapidez de alguien que peligra su vida le arrebató el descubrimiento de sus manos.

No podía dar nota de lo que sucedía. Le había quitado el libro sin ninguna clase de permiso.

—¡Nii-sama!, Cuando...en donde...—Rukia inhaló con incipiente intranquilidad y formuló la pregunta que parecía negarse a salir—: ¿Podría saber...en dónde consiguió esto?

—Estaba entre mis archivos, ¿Acaso te pertenece?—preguntó de forma adusta.

—¡No! Claro que no, es de...Renji.

Ese objeto no le pertenecía a su subalterno, lo notó por su errática reacción. Varias veces había visto a Rukia con esa clase de lectura, sus gustos eran muy eclécticos. Nunca la vio negarse a los libros que les impartían los nobles ancianos, siempre cumplía con sus deberes con total disciplina. Pero, se había percatado que su apego a los poemas clásicos no era tan desmesurado como el suyo; siempre conservó aquella alma indomable, cultivada durante años en las afueras del _Seireitei_. Los apacibles y melancólicos mundos que describían aquellos _haikus_ parecían producir cierto rechazo en ella. Estaba seguro de ello...la había contemplado dormir sobre sus pergaminos un sin fin de veces.

Misteriosamente, lo que en verdad le atraía a Rukia, era el mundo humano. Parecía hechizada por ese mundo tan simplista y atareado. El interés por conocer más de los misterios de la tierra moderna la embargaban en intriga. Cada vez que volvía de sus visitas parecía totalmente embelesada; sus ojos obtenían un brillo infantil, mientras que con alborotadas explicaciones le narraba los emocionantes descubrimientos que había hecho. La diversidad de entretenimientos a las que asistía, o las comidas exóticas que degustaba, poniendo especial énfasis en extraños zumos almacenados en cajas que solía beber con frecuencia.

Para él era imposible compartir tal emoción, solo se reducía los celos. Aquel fascinante mundo que ella describía con tanto ahínco, era el hogar de ese detestable muchacho.

Tan diferente a él y a su vez... tan cercano a ella. Para su desgracia tenía algo que a él, le era imposible brindar: un vínculo inquebrantable, que jamás declinó ni fue puesto en duda.

Volvió en sí. Se había perdido en sus cavilaciones sin notarlo, decidió fingir desentendimiento y siguió su juego.

—Entiendo, así que era de él—dijo pausadamente—. Déjalo en el escritorio. A primera hora se lo entregaré.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ocuparme de devolvérselo—murmuró Rukia con una sonrisa nerviosa. Deseaba huir como fuera posible, la integridad de su preciado _manga_ se veía amenazada—. Ya es muy tarde, me retiraré primero si no le molesta _nii-sama._

—Espera Rukia—Su tono fue severo y demandante, le había sido inevitable.

Ella volteó a observarlo con el temor impreso en sus ojos.

—¿Si?

—Desde ahora tus reuniones con Abarai van a verse limitadas—proclamó mientras se erguía del mullido almohadón. Giro la perilla del farol disipando la débil luz, el despacho se hundió en una profunda oscuridad—. No permitiré que sea una mala influencia.

—¿Cómo?—dijo totalmente exaltada—. Renji es su teniente, crecí con él. No puedes impedirlo _nii-sama_ , por un simple libro—mantenía una tímida sonrisa, no parecía poder procesar con claridad lo que había escuchado.

—Sin mencionar a Kurosaki Ichigo, es más que claro que él no es una buena compañía.

Si, lo confesaba en sus adentros. Era una reacción desmesurada hasta para alguien como él, ni siquiera los nobles de igual posición se molestaban en tales trivialidades. Pero el simple pensamiento de Rukia contemplando tales atrocidades, le revolvía el estómago.

Deseaba saber quién era el que le proveía esos materiales para eliminarlo del mismísimo cosmos. Como cabeza del clan Kuchiki él destruiría al impertinente que se había atrevido a corromper su inocencia.

El rostro de la shinigami era un festín de emociones. Ira, desconcierto, duda, arrepentimiento. Parecían entrechocar entre sí en una explosiva conmoción; ninguna parecía tomar la iniciativa.

El enfado que por un momento pareció ser el que prevalecería en la batalla, fue aplacado. La sabia sinceridad nació del caos y tomó las riendas con decisión.

— _Nii-sama_ , Renji e Ichigo no son los culpables, me pertenece a mí—murmuró torpemente. La aparente determinación se había esfumado instantáneamente. El reincidente sentimiento de inhibición ante su "adorable y comprensivo" hermano era algo que había omitido cuando emitió la confesión.

Silencio impasible, sólo la lluvia parecía ser inconsciente de su existencia.

Él fijó su vista en ella, y profirió la preguntaba que lo atormentaba—: Se puede saber…¿Quién fue el que te lo dio?

Rukia negó con suavidad.

—Nadie...lo conseguí por mis propios medios—concentró su atención en el monótono estampado del _makiba_ y prosiguió—. Es un ejemplar muy popular entre los humanos, vi un anuncio que lo promocionaba. Lo decidí comprar porque a partir de ellos puedo estudiar el dialecto coloquial. Puede que sea violento en demasiada, pero el autor es una célebre figura en su género. Tiene muchas cosas que son rescatables, en especial...—Rukia parloteaba sin parar, formulando un atolondrado monólogo. El rostro desencajado de Byakuya afirmaba su total incomprensión.

¿Lo consiguió por sí sola? Él hubiera dado el tema por zanjado si admitía que Kurosaki era el responsable. Iría al mundo humano inmediatamente y se desharía de él, lo hubiese beneficiado enormemente. Pero, no fue así.

No estaba seguro de que lo desequilibraba más; su reciente confesión; el hecho de querer defender a ese energúmeno, que no conocía modales; o el centelleante brillo en su mirada. Una brillo de emoción infantil, evocado por ese mundo tan dispar que sólo lograba que él mismo enloqueciera.

—….es muy interesante, puedes informarte sobre la vida cotidiana de diferentes etnias no solo de...—Su desarrollado parlamento se esfumó cuando advirtió la suave tela del _haori_ sobre sus hombros.

—Rukia, ya oí lo que deseaba—suspiró pesadamente y agregó—: Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes mientras que cumplas con tus responsabilidades.

Rukia susurró algo, pero no logró comprenderlo. La observó con detenimiento envolverse el uniforme sobre su cuerpo, mientras que se apartaba para darle paso. Leyendo su actitud aceptó la cortesía y avanzó hacia el exterior.

Caminaba sin prisa por el _rōka_ , esperando ser seguido por ella. Lentos pasos detrás suyo confirmaron lo que deseaba.

—Nii-sama, ¿En verdad que no le molesta?—preguntó Rukia mientras lo observaba fijamente, como si intentara predecir una posible declinación.

Pero, detrás de esa mirada, el sintió la dulzura escondida.

En esos momentos no podría haberle negado absolutamente nada. Por más que lo intentase, el anhelo que nacía en su pecho lo obligaba a mantener esa lejana sensación. Le recordaba a distantes épocas en las que amaba y era amado, en donde la soledad era algo efímero. En una época donde era observado con la misma dulzura, aunque carente de ese exótico salvajismo.

—Claro que no—La observó impasible.

Ella le sonrió, irradiando la luz del sol oculto tras la noche.

La lluvia se había detenido, los únicos rastros de su paso era la suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros, dejando fríos rastros en su camino.

—Si no le molesta, significa que Renji e Ich…

—No lo repetiré—detuvo su pedido tajantemente—. Abarai no infringe un problema, pero Kurosaki es tema aparte.

Su conclusión había sido irrefutable. Entrecerrando los ojos con cierto dejo de recelo apresuró su paso por los resbalosos pasillos, sin siquiera esperarla.

Ella sólo volteó el rostro y dejó escapar una dulce risa, emprendiendo su camino detrás de ese hombre tan solitario. Impulsada por la suave brisa otoñal, o tal vez, por un sentimiento.

* * *

Nota de autor: Le agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leyeron mi fic anterior, me emociona que alguien se detenga a leer algo que escribí, es lindo compartirlo con otros.

También agradezco los reviews que me dejaron _**Palomita-hime**_ y _**BellaHaze**_ , al no ser en anonimato puedo agradecerles personalmente.

Palomita-hime: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Prometo mejorar en todo lo que pueda para que disfrutes más de mis fics.

BellaHaze: Me acribilló tu comentario *-*...Me sentí tan contenta de que lo hayas leído, de verdad, adoro tus fics _byaruki_ y que leas uno mío, por más precario que sea, me mata. Tu interpretación de la historia fue excepcional, tomaste cada detalle en el que quise centrarme. Principalmente en esa idea que planteaste del conformismo en la que ambos se enfrascan irremediablemente...es increíblemente desesperante y bello. Voy a seguir tus pasos como una fiel aprendiz, te va a costar deshacerte de mí xD

 _Nota extra con spoiler:_ ¡QUÉ CAPITULAZO SE MANDÓ TITE POR DIOS! El capítulo 666 le hizo honor a su "bendito" número. Se viene la fusión de los prota por lo visto.


End file.
